Ohana Means Family
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Chris Argent had asked him once when he was younger if he'd ever seen a rabid dog. Stiles had told him no, that the only dogs he'd ever seen were friendly. But now if Chris was to ask him, his answer would be always be a despondent yes.


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

Chris Argent had asked him once when he was younger if he'd ever seen a rabid dog. Stiles had told him no, that the only dogs he'd ever seen were friendly. But now if Chris was to ask him, his answer would be always be a despondent yes. All he'd be able to say was that he'd had to put that dog down.

Seven months ago everything seemed like the best time of their lives. The Hale mansion was being rebuilt, almost the entire McCall pack was gathered together (Long Live Allison Argent) and the pack was as happy as they could be. Even Derek, who after losing his alpha powers had struggled greatly. Scott had helped him to deal with the shift in power and they even gained a new member, Liam, that Derek helped to train.

Everybody had their minds on something. They were occupied with their lives but the pack still acted as one unit. They had pack days where they all ignored their normal lives and just got together. Sometimes they'd all go bowling or out for a run, it was fantastic, even for the token human.

Stiles and Derek had started a relationship soon after Derek lost his alpha status and after Stiles graduated they moved in together. Everything seemed like it was going smoothly until a new group of hunters decided to move to Beacon Hills.

Scott didn't have a romance with any of the hunters, Derek didn't have a past with them, Lydia didn't befriend them and Stiles tried to stay away from them. But Chris knew them from a long time ago. They were a cruel family that thought all supernatural creatures were loathsome and all deserved to die. They'd torture anyone they captured and kill them slowly before leaving then somewhere that the killed person would be seen as a warning to everyone.

Before anyone knew it, they'd captured Derek. He was missing for two weeks and everyone was frantic trying to find their lost packmate. Though no one seemed as scared and worried as Stiles did. He searched all day and barely slept at night. Stiles was far too jumpy and it was driving everyone a little stir-crazy. It made them want to find Derek even more, if not for themselves then for their human packmate.

It wasn't long before they found him, or rather what was left of him. Derek was no longer a man. He'd been forced to shift to an in between state. He had his beta features but looked almost like a full wolf now. He was crouched on his hands and feet, fur was everywhere but skin still peeked through and his eyes glowed a yellow-blue that made Stiles sick.

His Derek was long gone and now replaced by something more animal than man. He was feral and dangerous and Scott had no idea how to help him.

The moment Derek saw the other wolves he charged at them. He foamed at the mouth some and bit into the people that were his family. The wolves fought him off though, much stronger as a pack than Derek was by himself even while rabid. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to fight off these other wolves he searched quickly for a weaker link. Derek spotted Stiles and stared him down, daring the human to attack first. Stiles shakily pulled out the gun his father had given him and pointed it at his wolf. Before anyone knew it Derek was lunging for the human and then a loud shot rang out. Derek fell to the ground, bullet hole through his throat and the wolfsbane from the bullet already kicking in.

It was in these last moments before the wolfsbane reached his heart that Derek finally regained his sanity. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at his battered pack. He had known what he was doing but wasn't able to stop it, he'd almost hurt the man he loved.

"Stiles. . ." It was the last thing Derek could say before the poison made it to his heart and his soul was lost to them forever.

Stiles screamed out his anguish that night, body running towards Derek's as he threw himself onto his dead partner, crying into the bare chest of the man that was once his.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a small ordeal that only the pack and the three remaining Hales attended. Everyone gave Stiles their condolences but it just didn't help the young man. Nothing would ever be the same for him and it killed Stiles to know that he was the reason Derek was no longer standing beside him.<p>

It was then that Stiles knew what Chris meant when he'd asked him if he'd ever seen a rabid dog. So yes, he had once seen a rabid dog, it had been the love of his life and he'd been forced to put him down.

* * *

><p>You can hate me for this because I even hate me for this. I wrote a happy story so I had to write a sad one. I don't write Death!fics often so this is different for me. Sorry for the lack of conversations, for some reason I don't use a lot of conversations in my stories. It was inspired by the opening lines of the video "Ohana - Teen Wolf" on Youtube.<p> 


End file.
